


Second Skin

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-15
Updated: 2003-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ClexFest 6th Wave.  Star Trek Deep Space Nine title "Second Skin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Skin

## Second Skin

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

**SECOND SKIN**

By Chibimom 

He awoke feeling... edgy... It was still dark out and he realized his sheets were soaking wet. That's strange: he'd never had night sweats before. He got up, padded softly to the bathroom and removed his pajamas. He drew a cool bath and settled in. Hmmm, the spicy bath oil soothed his skin as he soaked. 

"Clark." 

He woke to his mother's concerned voice, as he splashed around in the now cold water. He must have fallen asleep in the bathtub. 

"Yeah mom?" Clark reached for a towel, pulled the plug, and stepped out. His skin, wrinkled from the water, now felt soft and smooth. The bath oil had done it's trick. 

"Are you okay, Clark?" Martha asked from the bathroom door. 

Clark knew it wasn't every day that his mother rose for the day to find him soaking in the tub. 

"I'm okay, Mom." Clark finished drying and wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. His mother was waiting just outside. 

"Clark..." 

"I'm fine Mom. I just decided to take a bath instead of a shower. No big deal." He smiled widely, trying to ease her concerns. 

Martha tousled his wet hair and cupped his cheek. "You're freezing, Clark." She took a blanket out of the linen closet and wrapped it around Clark's shoulders. "Here, get back into bed." She guided him to his bed and found the wet sheets. "Wait, let me change these." She then moved Clark to his desk chair and sat him down. 

Clark knew there was no use arguing with his mother... she could be a very stubborn woman. He waited as she stripped the bed. By then, Jonathan had entered Clark's room. 

"What's going on?" Jonathan looked from Clark to Martha. "Clark, what's wrong? Why is your mother changing your sheets. Did you have a wet..." 

"Daaaad!" Clark whined, shaking his head adamantly. 

"Dear, Clark had night sweats... but he seems fine now. I think we should keep him home from school today to get some rest. Maybe this is an indication of some new power coming on. I just want to be careful." Martha finished with the bed and Clark got in. 

"I'll go down and make coffee." Jonathan squeezed Clark's shoulder and left the room. 

"I'll bring you up some juice, and I'll call the school," Martha said, tucking in the blankets around Clark. 

"I'm okay, Mom. Really. Juice would be great." Clark smiled again in an attempt to calm his mother. He was wrapped up like a papoose. 

She looked warily at him then went downstairs. 

Mom was right, Clark never had night sweats. He hoped he wasn't getting a new power... the ones he had were enough to handle as it was. He sighed and turned on his stomach and fell asleep. 

It was 1:30 when Martha woke Clark. She was worried. Her son never slept this much, even on holidays. He always got up to help Jonathan with the morning chores. Martha put a tray on Clark's bedside table. On it was soup, a BLT, a glass of milk, and three sugar cookies. 

"Are you hungry, dear?" Martha pushed Clark's hair off his forehead. 

"Starving." Clark sat up and grabbed the sandwich. He devoured the tray of food in less than five minutes. 

"Are you still hungry?" Martha laughed, knowing Clark could eat three times as much. 

"Uhhh, yeah Mom," Clark said sheepishly. 

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll go make you a couple more sandwiches. Okay?" 

"That sounds great, Mom." Clark watched his mother leave his bedroom. God he felt horny. He had a fine erection but didn't have time to do anything about it. He got up and splashed water on his face and thought about his English Lit teacher. That was a face to douse any teenage erection. But it wasn't working. Clark decided he had to make time. He lay back on the bed and fondled his erection. 

"Uhhhh," the moan escaped Clark's lips, as he quickly stroked his cock. The need was so intense, he wouldn't be able to stop even if his mom walked into his room. His eyes glazed over and he came... much sooner than he wanted. Clark lay there panting for a couple of minutes before his mother called out for him. 

"I'll be there in a minute," Clark answered. The semen on his belly was still wet, so he smoothed it over his skin. It didn't seem like a strange thing to do. He put on a tee shirt and a lightweight blue cotton sweater. Jeans and white sneakers completed his outfit. 

His skin itched and he scratched himself all over. Clark removed his sweater, tee shirt and jeans and took the bottle of almond-scented lotion from the bathroom. After slathering it on, he dressed and ran downstairs. 

"What's that smell?" Jonathan looked at Clark, who stood at the bottom of the stairs anxiously. 

"Just lotion, Dad," Clark responded, blushing. He sat down at the table and Martha put more BLT sandwiches on a platter. 

"Well it smells like you used an entire bottle." Jonathan said, munching on his sandwich, scrunching his nose at the combined scent of lotion and semen. 

"I think I'll go down to the Talon after lunch; I'll get my homework assignments and class notes from Pete and Chloe. Between them I'll have all my classes." Clark quickly ate his two sandwiches. He grabbed his book bag and headed out the door. 

"Take it easy, Clark," Martha called after him. She was glad that he seemed well again. When Clark got sick it was pretty serious. "And don't stay too long." 

* * *

"Lana," Clark said as he entered the coffee house, the after school crowd hadn't made it in yet and the place was still fairly quiet. Lana was on a work-study program and left school at noon; a good two and a half before the others. 

"Clark, you weren't in school today, Are you okay? It's not like you to miss classes." Lana pulled out her order pad. "Latte?" 

"Yeah, with extra whipped cream, I must `of had a slight fever this morning, but I'm fine now." Clark peered at Lana through thick black lashes. Damn, but he felt itchy all over. Lana's voice seemed to prickle his skin. He looked but she wasn't wearing her Kryptonite necklace. Clark wasn't sure if his skin prickled in a good way or not, but he moved away from her toward a tall table with bar stools. 

"One Latte coming up. Well, I'm glad you're better now." Lana smiled and went to get Clark's coffee. 

Clark sat at the table, knowing Chloe and Pete would be along after school. He would wait because he didn't want to lose any ground in his classes. 

His Latte was cold when Pete came through the door. Clark must have dozed off. He raised his head off the table. 

"Hey, man, what happed to you today?" Pete dropped his backpack in one of the empty chairs next to him. "Did you nod off? And what's that smell?" 

"Yeah, I guess I did doze off for a while. Last night I woke up with night sweats... it's never happened before." Clark looked around cautiously to be sure no one was listening. Pete knew about his origins, but Clark didn't want anyone to over hear them. "And my skin was dry so I used some lotion. I guess I used way too much." 

"I'll say. Do you think you may be getting a new power?" Pete asked, quietly. "You know how weird you get sometimes..." 

"Hi Pete," Lana walked up to take his order. "Latte?" 

"No, I just want a double espresso. I'm supposed to help my mom with some filing and I'll need the caffeine." 

"Double espresso coming right up." Lana turned and took a couple of orders at the table next to Clark and Pete. 

"Another Latte for me, please," Clark called after Lana as she walked away. "I don't know Pete. If this is the beginning of a new power, I don't know what it could be." 

"Hmmm, night sweats... what could they mean?" Pete was in deep thought. "Maybe it's a hormonal thing like my Mom's going through. I hope you don't change into a walking, talking `Sybil'. My mom is so moody right now... the best thing to do is just keep your mouth shut when you're around her!" 

"I don't think it's hormonal, Pete," Clark chuckled. "Can I have your notes and any class work that's due? 

"Sure, Clark," Pete said, pulling his bag onto the table. 

"Where's Chloe? She has two classes I'll need to get assignments for." 

"At the Torch, of course. Some new story she couldn't wait to write." Pete pulled out his assignments and handed them to Clark. 

Clark began writing the assignments in his spiral notebook. That funny feeling was returning. When he looked up, Lana was setting their coffee on the table. Clark suddenly had goose bumps all over his arms. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He pushed away from the table and the bar stool caught in a crack in the tile, causing it to topple over, sending Clark sprawling to the floor. He landed hard, hitting his head on the floor; his eyes closed for a few seconds. 

"Clark!" Pete was at his side, fanning his face with a menu. "Lana, call 9-1-1." 

"No wait!" Clark sat up slowly; every inch of exposed skin was bright red from embarrassment. "I'm okay, just clumsy." 

Several people stood over him, gawking. A slim, pale hand reached out to help him up. 

"Clark, are you okay?" Lex's concerned voice pushed through the noise and into Clark's brain. 

"I think so. Thanks Lex." Clark dusted himself off and attempted to straighten his clothes. 

Lex looked at him, concerned, cocking his head slightly. "I think I should take you to the hospital. You could have a concussion." 

"No, really Lex. I'm fine." Clark began stuffing his things into his book bag. "But you could take me by the school. I need a couple of assignments from Chloe." 

"You missed school today?" Lex was even more concerned. Clark hardly ever missed school. 

"Uh... yeah. Look, can we talk in the car?" Clark asked quietly. He turned to Pete and Lana who still appeared wary. "Pete, I'm going with Lex. We'll drop by the school and then he can take me home. Sorry for the excitement." 

Pete gave Lex the evil eye, but Lana smiled and nodded. "You take care, Clark." 

"What's up Clark?" Lex led the way to his black Porsche. "Missing school, falling over a bar stool. That's not like you." Lex unlocked the car and they got in. 

"I am clumsy sometimes..." The car took off quickly. 

"I don't buy that, Clark. What's wrong? You know you can talk to me, right?" Lex kept his eyes on the road hoping Clark would feel more at ease if he didn't have to look Lex in the eyes. And hell, the boy stunk. Lex hoped the smell wouldn't rub off on his leather seats 

"I don't know. I woke up this morning... my sheets were wet and..." his voice trailed off. 

"Clark, all teenage boys have wet dreams. It's nothing to be ashamed of." 

"Jeez Lex! It wasn't a we... I had night sweats, okay?" Clark looked out the side window to avoid his friend's eyes. 

"Okay. Hmmm. I've had those, but usually only after a particularly bad evening of heavy partying. I know that wouldn't be the case with you." Lex's voice had a smile in it as he glanced at his companion. 

`Thank god'. The school came into view and Clark was saved from this line of questioning. 

"I'll only be a few minutes." Clark jumped out of the Porsche. "Do you want to come in or wait here?" Clark leaned in the passenger window. 

"I think I'll come in, Clark," Lex said. "I want to be there to help if you get dizzy or fall again. I'm still not convinced that you don't have a concussion." He stepped out of the car and followed Clark inside. 

They walked into the Torch office and Clark had that strange feeling again. He felt like scratching all over and he had a taste of something in the back of his throat. Like hunger, but not. Chloe was busy behind her computer and didn't notice the two entering the office. 

"Uhhh, hi Chloe," Clark greeted. Lex remained in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed, pushing her chair back. "Where were you today?" 

"I was a little under the weather this morning and mom had me stay home." Clark saw Chloe's questioning eyes and continued. "It was just a slight fever, I'm fine now." 

"Are you sure?" Chloe stood and placed her hand on Clark's forehead. "You still feel a little hot to me." 

Clark pulled away, startled. "No, no, no. I'm fine. I just need the assignments for English Lit. and French class." He blushed. "I don't want to fall behind." 

"Sure." Chloe didn't sound convinced but dug through her notes anyway. 

Clark could hardly keep still. He felt so edgy his foot started tapping and goose bumps rose on his skull. What the hell was wrong with him? He swallowed several times trying to get that strange taste out of the back of his throat. 

"Here you go," Chloe said handing the papers to Clark. "Take them, I've already finished my homework. You can give them back to me tomorrow. Are you sure you're okay?" Chloe narrowed her gaze then looked to Lex. 

Lex just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just the chauffeur." 

"Thanks Chloe, I'm fine. And thanks for the notes and stuff," Clark said and turned for the door. He gave Lex a `don't say anything more' look and waved to Chloe. 

"I'm taking you home now Clark." 

"Thanks, Lex. And thanks for not telling Chloe about what happened at the Talon." 

"It was your place to tell her, not mine. But, I think she might be a little put out when she finds you didn't tell her." Lex glanced over at Clark who was slinking down in his seat, as Lex pulled out of the school's parking lot. 

"You're right, I'll call her tonight." Clark was rapping his fingers on the dash and tapping his feet to the beat of something in his head. 

"Clark, I've never seen you act like this before." Lex put his hand on top of Clark's to still it. "What is making you so jittery?" 

"I wish I knew!" Clark stared at Lex's warm hand over his own. It felt... nice. 

"I want you to tell your folks what happened at the Talon," Lex said withdrawing his hand. "Will you?" 

"Sure." Clark lied, knowing it would only upset his folks. 

A few minutes later the yellow farm house came into view. Lex stopped the car in front of the door and Clark got out. As Lex drove away, Martha opened the screen door for Clark. 

* * *

Later that night, when he was in bed for the evening, Clark started to shake violently. He pulled his pajama bottoms down and sought his stiffening penis. Maybe he just needed a good jerking off. Yeah, his body was probably reacting to sexual frustration... that must be it. He pulled out a tube of Vaseline from his night stand and coated his hands. It was terribly sticky, but it was all he had. 

"Hmmmm," Clark sighed as he began to stroke his cock. He carefully pushed his foreskin back and rubbed his thumb over the head. His hips lifted in response. Tingling nipples were calling out for attention and he tweaked each one with his left hand. The sensation sent sparks of excitement to his balls. He cupped his aching balls and rolled them gently. 

"Ahhhhhh," Clark groaned softly. He clasped his cock tightly and began to stroke in earnest. Harder, faster, rubbing his thumb over the glans and down the enlarged blue vein underneath. He could feel his climax growing quickly. His breath came in shallow grunts and he neared the edge. Pulling at his scrotum again, he stiffened and came. Hard. His cock pumped again and again, spewing ribbons of come over his stomach. 

Clark panted heavily as a lightness came over his body. His brain went blank. Then, slowly, he came down form his orgasmic high. Holy shit! He'd never come this hard before. Without thinking, Clark rubbed the tacky semen over his chest and abdomen. He pulled up his pajama bottoms and floated off to sleep. 

Clark woke a few hours later soaking wet, again. He didn't want to disturb his parents so he stepped into his slippers and went downstairs. Leaving a note on the kitchen table, he went out to the barn. A nice breeze helped cool and dry him as he lay on the couch in his loft. 

The edginess returned and he found himself rubbing against the wool plaid blanket which covered the back of the couch. Under the couch was a huge bottle of baby oil. Unscented. No one could smell it on him and it was there when he needed it in times of crisis. 

All he wanted now was to rub it all over his skin. He removed his pajamas and poured some on his arms. His skin was so dry and it pulled tightly across his chest. The oil helped some, but didn't relieve the overpowering urge to... fuck something? No, wait. He had dry skin. That was all. He felt that odd taste in the back of his throat again. Quickly, he spread the oil down his chest, over his legs and over the dried semen. There, that helped some. Slipping the bottle back under the couch, Clark put his pajamas back on and lay back. 

Clark woke suddenly, shuddering violently. He toed into his slippers and jumped from down from the loft. Speeding through the stalks of field corn, he found himself at Lana's house. He heard gentle breathing from her upstairs bedroom as he sat on the wrap-around porch. No, he didn't feel any better here. God, but his cock was hard again, throbbing with need. He'd never felt more horny in his life. What was wrong with him? He couldn't jack off... not here. Clark didn't think he could move until the pressure was relieved. His skin itched terribly as he grasped his cock through his the slit in his pajamas. It only took four strokes before he came. The scent of spunk drifted upward and filled his nostrils. Unconsciously, he spread the viscous cream over his chest and shoulders. Thank god Lana was sleeping. He would have been horrified for her to smell him. 

Clark took off again, this time heading for the Sullivan home. Halfway there, he instinctively changed direction. Clark found himself outside the Luthor manor. Hurriedly, he pushed his way through the iron bars and stood in the front doorway. Now his cock was itching again... like he had some sort of VD. Did Kryptonian male's penis's drop off when they reached 17? Was he going crazy? That was it. 

This was stupid. He turned to leave but an overwhelming force kept him from moving. Clark turned back to the door and quietly pushed. It opened with little effort. He quickly punched the code numbers that Lex had showed him into the security pad just inside the door. Everything remained quiet inside the house. 

Clark bounded up the stairs and halted at Lex's bedroom door. Why was he here? Why did he feel all itchy? All edgy? All achy? All horny? Lex would know how to help him. Lex could help him figure out what was wrong with him. He was the only person Clark could trust with this. 

Clark kneeled beside the bed and watched Lex sleep. He looked so peaceful... on his stomach, naked except for purple boxers. Clark leaned in and inhaled Lex's scent. He smelled so good... so right. Lex snorted lightly and turned on his back, without waking. Clark reached out and ran his finger along Lex's jaw. Suddenly, Lex grabbed his wrist and sat up. 

"What..." Lex's eyes registered. "Clark, what are you doing here?" He released his friend's arm. 

Clark leaned over and kissed Lex gently on the mouth, running his tongue over his friend's warm lips. He paid special attention to the small scar that bisected Lex's upper lip. Half heartedly, Lex tried to push the boy away, all the while groaning softly under the kiss. Lex acquiesced and pulled Clark to him returning the kiss with fervor. 

"Leeeex," Clark hissed. "Please, touch me. I need you to touch me." He got up into the bed and straddled Lex's torso. 

The boy reeked. Lex wasn't sure what was going on, but Clark was begging. And, while he perceived himself only as Clark's good friend, Lex's every wish and desire was sitting atop him. 

"Clark, I think we should talk," Lex panted as Clark bent his head and latched onto a nipple. A zing went straight to Lex's cock, which had already made its own choice to honor Clark's wishes. 

"No talk! Touch! Suck!" Clark was nearly incoherent. But it didn't stop him from using his tongue as a weapon against Lex's quickly imploding defenses. Clark unbuttoned his flannel pajama top and flung it across the room. 

Lex's senses were assaulted with the slightly nauseous odor of lotion mixed with lots of dried semen. He moved his pale hands over the boy's chest, tweaking deep brown nipples. Clark sat up and arched his back. The head of Clark's cock had already pushed out of his pajama bottoms. Lex blinked at the length and girth of the boy's beautiful cock. He moved his caresses lower and grasped Clark's erection. Lex unsnapped the single fastener and carefully pushed the flannel down around Clark's thighs, which still straddled his torso. 

Clark's body started to shudder and Lex lost his grip on the boy's cock. Clark grabbed his pajamas angrily, and tore them off. His balls now rested on Lex's stomach, his cock hanging straight out, dripping with pre-come. 

"You're beautiful, Clark," Lex moaned, softly. "And you're here with me... unbelievable." 

"Belieeeve," Clark choked. "Please Lex, do something! I'm going out of my mind." 

"Clark, lay back on the bed." Lex pushed the boy onto his back Clark trembled and Lex rid himself of his boxer shorts. 

Suddenly Lex engulfed Clark's cock with warmth and wetness. He lapped up the copious amounts of pre-come and swallowed greedily. Even with all the prior dried semen, Clark tasted fresh. Kneeling between the boy's thighs, Lex twisted a nipple and swallowed the large cock. Clark's hips rose, arching his back, twisting from side to side. Lex tried to steady him, but Clark's body began to spasm. He had not yet come, and Clark tried to still his trembling body. 

Clark shoved Lex off him and rolled onto the floor, next to the bed. Clark started to shake and he brought himself to his knees. He could feel his knees rubbing holes in the carpet beside Lex's bed. His cock throbbed painfully. 

"Lex.... Help me..." 

Lex hesitated for a split second. "I think you need a doctor." Lex went for his cell phone. 

"No, please... Lex. No one... can... know. I... uhhhhhhhhh." 

Lex kneeled in front of the boy and tried to steady him, but couldn't. 

"Ahhhhh Lex, just... let me come." 

"Clark, I don't think it's a good idea." Lex was overwhelmed by the sight of Clark's tremors. "Let me call your parents." 

"NO! Why does... every... call... my folks... or hospital?" 

"Because this is not like you, Clark," Lex said softly. 

"That's because I'm not normal! Please, Lex... I need you. I want you." Clark buried his head under Lex's chin. 

Lex took Clark's cock in his hand and stroked. 

"Harder," Clark moaned. His body was now shaking so hard, that Lex could barely keep his grip. 

It only took a few more strokes and Lex reached down and delved into the slit with his tongue. Clark cried out and came. Lex had to pull back quickly or get his teeth knocked out from the quaking body before him. Clark settled momentarily, then spread his sticky semen over his face. Clark toppled to the floor and Lex just watched in astonishment. Clark raked his body with his fingernails, but the itching would not stop. 

Suddenly, Clark stopped scratching and Lex sat back in horror. Clark's skin had turned an opaque white and was pulling away from his body, beginning at the tip of his forehead. He started shimmying on the floor: squirming and rolling from side to side on the carpet. As he did, he began to pull himself out of his dead skin. 

Lex watched in fascination. It was as if Clark were a snake worming his way out of his old casing. Underneath the pasty, white parchment, a shiny wet membrane covered Clark's body. Suddenly Clark pulled his legs up and was free of his old skin. He stopped rolling and looked at Lex. 

"Clark, are you... all... right?" Lex asked , his voice hitched. There were still some scraps of skin around Clark's fingers and toes. Lex retrieved a bottle of expensive skin cream from his bedside table and helped rub the dangling bits away. Clark fresh skin glistened. 

"Lex, I..." Finally the irritation stopped. Clark looked to his friend, then at the discarded casing. "I have to tell you something." 

"I imagine so," Lex said as he went to get a pair of his own pajamas for Clark. "Do you want me to draw you a bath?" 

"No... I'm exhausted, Lex." Clark held out his arms for Lex to put on the soft pajamas. He did the same for his legs, then Lex helped him stand. 

"Uhhh, what do you want to do with that?" Lex asked indicating the near perfect outline of Clark's body in the discarded shell. 

"Burn it," Clark said quietly. "I need to burn it." He searched Lex's blue eyes before turning away in embarrassment. He slipped into his Lex's bed. 

"Okaaaay. I think it's time to talk, Clark." Lex got in bed next to the boy and carded his dark hair. 

"Lex. I'm from another... place." God that was lame. 

"Another place... Okay, where exactly?" Lex carefully traced Clark's face with his index finger. Clark's new skin was nearly translucent and he didn't want to irritate it. 

"Ummm, another world." Clark pulled Lex's finger into his mouth. 

"Another world." Lex moaned slightly as Clark sucked his finger. "Like... another planet?" 

"Uh huh," Clark couldn't speak while sucking on Lex's finger. No reaction came from his penis. He was completely sated for now. 

"Is that your big secret?" Lex gently pulled his finger out of Clark's mouth and put it in his own. 

"Yes... I was never allowed to tell anyone. Mom and Dad were so scared someone would take me away and... you know... experiment on me or something. Lying wasn't second nature, it was first nature." Clark turned to face Lex, cupping his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Lex, that I never told you." 

"It's okay... I understand. It explains so much." Lex kissed the palm of Clark's hand. 

"Maybe... Can I stay here awhile?" Clark asked. "I feel like my skin needs to dry out and I'm not ready to go home." 

"Of course, Clark. But, I think you should call your parents... so they won't worry." 

"No, not `til morning," Clark said. "I'm not ready to tell them about all the... you know... coming." 

"Okay," Lex said. "You know, you don't have to divulge all the details. You are entitled to some privacy." 

"Maybe. Can you take me home in the morning? Maybe be with me when I talk to my parents?" 

"Of course, Clark," Lex said sidling against the warm, glistening body sharing his bed. He knew this was the beginning of what he'd always wanted in their relationship. Something that he'd only dreamed of. 

"Lex?" Clark asked quietly. "I'm not sorry about what happened. I mean... between us. I've been fantasizing about you... us..." 

"I'm not sorry either, Clark," Lex said wrapping his arms around the boy. 

"Lubrication." 

"What?" Lex brushed dark curls from the boy's face. 

"Something... I think my come was loosening the dead skin." 

"Maybe, Clark." Lex answered. Anything was possible. 

"Lex?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Thanks for not being too grossed out." 

"I'm always here Clark. Stuff of legends, remember?" Lex smiled and Clark laid his head on Lex's shoulder. 

Clark's eyes drifted shut. Lex remained awake, thinking about what had happened. He and Clark would burn the shed skin together. But not all of it. He would reserve a nice piece and have a fine case built for it in his `Room of Clark'. 

end 


End file.
